godsofdeathfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SpecopsElite342
Hi Specops -- we are excited to have as part of the Wikia community! I felt your initial proposal for a "Shinigami" wiki was too narrow and too focused on anime, especially since we have active communities at Bleach Wiki and Deathnote Wiki. Your second proposal for a "gods of death" wiki sounded a little broader and more inclusive, so I decided to give it a try. While you are still welcome to talk about anime which portrays shinigami/gods, try not to duplicate the other wikis too much, and I encourage you to create at least some small pages about death gods and myths from other cultures, such as the ones listed at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Death_gods and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_(personification). This doesn't have to be encyclopedic -- your wiki can have a very different tone, perhaps including articles about songs like "Don't Fear the Reaper". :) Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, $3 We never talk about "that" subject when not in private. Ok? And on what you said, I have noticed that. Please never mention it again when I am, or you are not talking to me in private.--NeoBahamut 22:12, 14 September 2008 (UTC) lol, just remember your place :p ZukaRasami 14:16, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a nice start here and it's great to see that you already have a community to help you out! If you have any questions or I can help you set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 01:31, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :To make an image into the logo, you need to save it in png format. Then upload it to Image:Wiki.png. You can make it up to 216x155 px in size. Let me know if you are still having problems. -- Wendy (talk) 13:22, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Mkay ZukaRasami 01:49, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hello, the world seems so much smaller for some reason, or there is less in it.--NeoBahamut 00:05, 24 September 2008 (UTC) o_O ZukaRasami 21:24, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey I just made a page but i do not plan do edit much here, just think of me as a low level forgottenlord -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 00:45, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Where are you? You have fallen off the face of the earth. Why? Sk8r May not forgive you but if you are truelly sorry I do forgive you. Please come back to the channel Zuka-chan. -- NeoBahamut I heard that it was only a temp ban. Plus your ban is up. Plesae come back i have so many questions. And Manticore is also back on. -- NeoBahamut They told me to tell you to follow the instructions on your K-Line message. And your proof is Manticore. You both got the same time lengthed ban, one month. If you follow your instructions on your message when you get on, you could be back on the IRC.--NeoBahamut 21:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Fine then, as soon as you see this message go to mibbit.com, click chat now, then type in your user name, and go to the default channel and default server, you are not banned there since it is not freenode, we can talk on that server.--NeoBahamut 22:23, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, I will be there today as long as I can, if I am not there then I will be on tomarro around 4-5:30 unless I have alot of HW.--NeoBahamut 22:39, 1 December 2008 (UTC)